Microsoft Edge
Microsoft Edge (codename "Spartan") is a graphical web browser developed by Microsoft and included in Windows 10, Windows 10 Mobile and Xbox One devices, replacing Internet Explorer as the default web browser on all device classes. According to Microsoft, it is designed to be a lightweight web browser with a layout engine built around web standards.6 Edge includes integration with Cortana,annotation tools, and a reading mode.7 Unlike Internet Explorer, Edge does not support ActiveX or Browser Helper Objects. Browser extension support was developed and added in preview builds in March 2016, and released with the Windows 10 Anniversary Update on August 2, 2016. Microsoft Edge extensions are distributed via Microsoft Store. On October 5, 2017, Microsoft announced a preview of Microsoft Edge for Android and iOS.8 The apps exited the "preview" stage on November 30, 2017.9 Features Microsoft Edge is the default web browser on Windows 10, Windows 10 Mobile, and Xbox One consoles, replacing Internet Explorer 11and Internet Explorer Mobile.10 Microsoft initially announced that Edge would support the legacy Trident (MSHTML) layout engine for backwards compatibility, but later said that, due to "strong feedback", Edge would use a new engine, while Internet Explorer would continue to provide the legacy engine.11 Favorites, reading list, browsing history and downloads are viewed at the Hub,12 a sidebar providing functionality similar to Internet Explorer’s Downloads manager and Favorites Center.13 The browser includes an integrated Adobe Flash Player and a PDF reader. It also supports asm.js.14 Edge does not support legacy technologies such as ActiveX and Browser Helper Objects, and instead uses an extension system.31516 Internet Explorer 11 will remain available alongside Edge on Windows 10 for compatibility; it will remain nearly identical to the Windows 8.1 version and not use the Edge engine as was previously announced.31015 Edge integrates with Microsoft's online platforms in order to provide voice control, search functionality, and dynamic information related to searches within the address bar. Users can make annotations to web pages that can be stored to and shared with OneDrive,17 but can't save HTML pages to their own computers. It also integrates with the "Reading List" function and provides a "Reading Mode" that strips unnecessary formatting from pages to improve their legibility.17 Preliminary support for browser extensions was added in March 2016, with build 14291; three extensions were initially supported. Microsoft indicated that the delay in allowing extensions and the small number was due to security concerns.18 EdgeHTML EdgeHTML is a proprietary layout engine developed for Edge. It is a fork of Trident that has removed all legacy code of older versions of Internet Explorer and rewritten the majority of its source code to support web standards and interoperability with other modern browsers.1920 EdgeHTML is written in C++.21 The rendering engine was first released as an experimental option in Internet Explorer 11 as part of the Windows 10 Preview 9926 build.22 EdgeHTML is meant to be fully compatible with the WebKit layout engine used by Safari, Chrome and other browsers. Microsoft has stated that "any Edge-WebKit differences are bugs that we’re interested in fixing."23 A review of the engine in the beta Windows 10 build by AnandTech found substantial benchmark improvements over Trident; particularly JavaScript engine performance, which had come up to par with that of Google Chrome.24 Other benchmarks focusing on the performance of the WebGL APIfound EdgeHTML to perform much better than Google Chrome and Mozilla Firefox.25 HTML5 Standards Edge originally lacked support for open media standards such as WebM and Opus, but these were later added in Edge 14.14291.26 As of October 9, 2018, Edge 17 scored 492/555 on HTML5test, comparable to Firefox 59 which scored 491/555, but lagging behind Chrome 66 which scored 528/555.27 Category:Browsers